


No Boundaries

by moroseyouthend



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, blind Wooyoung, everyone is mostly mentioned, medusa's son San, the depictions of a car accident are mentioned, woo wasnt born blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: Wooyoung is blind, and his hired guide is the son of Medusa.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Vanessa for the prompt ily <3

Wooyoung wasn't always blind.

There was a time in his life, where he could see and envision the world around him. The bloom of cherry blossoms wasn't just a smell, the splash of a rainbow painted onto a white cake was more than just a flavor in his mouth. He used to know more than textures, and scents, and sounds. Wooyoung was a visionary, he liked to paint- to fill an empty canvas with color. 

Everything had changed after he turned 18. 

He had gotten into an accident while spending time with his older friend's brother, Jimin. And while the rest of the passengers had gotten out with minor injuries, scrapes, bruises, Wooyoung hadn't. Glass from the windshield had gotten into his eyes, deep enough, and shattered enough, to cause major damage.

At first the nurses told him his vision could probably be saved, but the tone of their voices... he didn't believe them. Rightfully so, when the doctor had come in with his parents to inform him that he would never be able to see again. Honestly, it crushed him, it really did. He shunned himself away from his old friends. At night before bed he would stand before his old paintings and run his fingers along the paint he had layered across his canvas. He would feel the divots and try to even guess what painting laid beneath his fingers. 

He couldn't.

His friends didn't leave him, thankfully. The accident had helped them grow closer. His hyungs, and other friends, had offered to take him in- to take care of him while he learned how to adjust to his new life. Wooyoung accepted, so that his parents wouldn't have to have the burden.

Things fell into pattern as he learned to use his ears to see, he went back to painting art, however abstract it came to be with his lack of sight. He started to lose the ability to imagine the world around him, as the year passed. The city of Busan, that they had moved to, was one he would usually frequent with his best friend Yeosang, was just a name in his mind. He couldn't even remember what his friends really looked like, which had led to him asking his friends if he could feel their face from time to time.

Eventually, it became difficult for the others to look after him on their own. Wooyoung was behind in his class, and because of it, even Yeosang couldn't be there with him every step of his journey. So, with the help of his parents, they hired a guide to help Wooyoung along his way.

The day his guide was supposed to meet him, Wooyoung felt increasingly nervous. While he was admittedly a social butterfly, not being able to see the new person he was meeting often made him the slightest uncomfortable. Especially since everyone else had departed for the day, and he was sitting on the couch wringing his hands as he anxiously waited for a knock on the door. When it finally sounded, he stood slowly, walking over to the front door of his shared apartment and slowly pulling it open. Although he couldn't see the person before him, he could definitely feel a presence in front of him. The energy felt, different, than that of a normal person- but he elected to ignore it.

"Hi." Wooyoung murmured softly, pulling the door open fully. He shifted to the side, silently hoping this was the person hired and not someone trying to rob him. He could fight back, but he definitely wouldn't be able to see surprise attacks or sense them. He wasn't that adjusted yet.

"Hi Wooyoung," the voice before him was young like his own, soft. "I'm San, I actually have quite a few classes with you." San sounded like he was smiling softly at him. Wooyoung gulped after clearing his throat, frowning softly as he reached out to the other. The man he couldn't see, stepped forward so his hand came to fall on his shoulder. San was about his height, he surmised, and his jacket felt like it was a nice faux leather. Wooyoung felt a bit more comfortable like this, feeling along his shoulders, hands shifting upwards before he realized he didn't actually ask if he could do what he was doing.

"Oh- um, can I...?" As he searched for the words, San wordlessly gripped one of his hands with his own. His hands are soft, Wooyoung thought, as San lifted his hands up before resting them on his cheeks. Humming softly, Wooyoung smiled the slightest letting his fingers lightly caress and map San's smiling face. The other seemed amused with his silence as he really took in the other's chiseled face. The divets of his dimples and the sharp line of his jaw. Personally, blind or not, Wooyoung was positive that San, his new caretaker and apparent classmate, was hot.

Suddenly, he was glad that San was his caretaker.

"Do you have everything you need for classes ready?" San spoke as Wooyoung dropped his hands. Silent, he thought for a moment, tapping his finger against one of his own cheeks as he thought.

"Hm, I think I left my bag at my desk." Wooyoung answered after he remembered, and San let out a quiet okay, before ushering him back to his room to grab it. Returning, San took one of his hands within his own and led him from the apartments. 

"So, did you eat yet today?" San asked quietly as they sat upon a bench within the bus that would cart them closer to campus. Wooyoung's eyebrows furrowed lightly as he thought, absentmindedly playing with San's fingers before letting go suddenly when he realized he hadn't yet. He was sure there was a blush on his face, but he didn't mind it, since he knew San couldn't see it either as they were both visually impaired. Instead, he swapped to fidgeting with his sunglasses quietly before he finally answered.

"Actually, I haven't yet. Do we have time to stop for something?" Wooyoung asked suddenly, turning slightly towards the other. San hummed, silent a moment as if checking something.

"I looked at the time, we have about thirty minutes." San affirmed softly. He paused, tilting his head to the side with furrowed brows.

"I thought you can't see?" Wooyoung spoke curiously. The other was silent a moment, before he leaned into his side to whisper in his ear cryptically.

"It's better people think that, unless they want me to turn them to stone." San finished, pulling away with a giggle as if he had just made some sort of joke. Wooyoung blinked dumbly, unseeing as he gaped openly. Turn to stone? He wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but Wooyoung had a feeling of familiarity at the statement. The memory of a book series he had read in childhood, poorly adapted into a movie. Wait..

"What, like Medusa?" Wooyoung spoke finally, quietly to mot draw attention.

"She's my mother." San relented. He hummed, so far having no reason to believe him- but that didn't leave a reason not to either. For now, the other would be given the benefit of the doubt. Sighing, he leaned back against his chair, relaxing as the bus continued down the road. Not even realizing he had drifted to sleep and rested his head on San's shoulder until the other tapped him awake. Jumping slightly, startled, he finally stands, squeezing the other's hand softly in thanks as his fingers laced with his own. As the other lead him into a small cafe, Wooyoung clung close to his side. Shoulder to shoulder with his guide, he gripped his bicep with a small hesitant smile on his lips as he was led to the counter. "What do you like to eat?" San whispered into his ear as they stepped in line. He leaned towards him, in turn, to whisper his answer.

"A bagel or a sausage biscuit is okay," Wooyoung answered, and San made a small noise to indicate he heard him. When they finally retrieved their food, and an iced vanilla frappe for Wooyoung, they were back to their trek to school, San whispering more about his oast into the other's ear. How he had been born without snakes for hair, and instead with a tongue split right down the middle and the greyest eyes imaginable- his pupils with slits down the middle. That when he had opened his eyes for the first time his gaze had turned the doctor handling him to stone, that's when his mother knew he was just like her. San had been wearing different forms of sunglasses his entire life to protect the people around him, and it had been easier to pass himself off as blind than explain why he was wearing sunglasses inside.

In fact, after he had turned his first babysitter into stone at 7, he had proposed the idea himself. In all actuality, Wooyoung definitely did believe him. There wasn't reason for San to lie about his past, and he just sounded so genuine. It made sense to befriend the blind kid, San couldn't turn him to stone if he genuinely couldn't see. And as they walked, Wooyoung found himself opening up about his own past. The fateful accident that had stolen his sight from him as if it were the simplest thing in the world. A privilege he had taken for granted until it was swept away by glass shards scraping against his cornea as if it were melted butter. The son of the serpent queen was silent as he absorbed Wooyoung's words, expressing his sympathies as they approached the college. As they went through their day, Wooyoung felt lighter than usual. Now instead of his friends toting him around like a weathered accessory, he felt like a refurbished handbag that had been rare on the market and found by a new potential buyer. He really felt like he wasn't weighing anyone down for once. And while quiet, San was very lively, he held conversation well and he was always by his side at the end of their shared classes or waiting at the door of his lecture for when it finished and he inevitably departed.

They fell into a pattern like that after about a week. San fetched Wooyoung every morning before their classes, taking him to breakfast that he always paid for because 'my mother is immortal and has enough money to last twenty lifetimes'. With dance projects they worked on together when they were ordered into groups because 'Wooyoung has the easiest time sensing me than anyone else,' and 'I feel most comfortable with San'. 

Honestly, Wooyoung was never quite aware of his own feelings, so one weekend- San didn't work weekends- his friends had sat him down for an intervention. Why, he wasn't exactly sure, but with Yeosang draped across his lap whining like a petulant child- something he rarely did if at all- he had no choice but to listen.

"When are we going to get to meet San already," Mingi had shouted from the loveseat, apologizing quietly when Jongho- who he was cuddled into- asked him to quiet down. Wooyoung had tsked lightly, absentmindedly playing with Yeosang's hair.

"I'm not sure why you're all so dead set on meeting San through me when he's been here every afternoon bringing me home, while YOU ALL were here." He chastised, huffing.

"Sure we could have met him ourselves," Hongjoong spoke from Seonghwa's lap, the latter seemingly disinterested despite listening intently. "But it's only polite to introduce your boyfriend to us yourself."

"Boyfriend?" Wooyoung sooke suddenly, cheeks burning feverishly, "But San isn't my boyfriend, he's just my guide and my friend." He protested, earning laughter from his audience of six. Utterly embarrassed, he huffs. "I mean it, we aren't dating."

"You sure act as if you are." Yeosang chimed finally, sounding the slightest bit jealous, if not hurt, "'Yeosang, can you help me find a song San would like?', 'Do you think San likes peppermint or spearmint better?'... If you aren't dating, you sure talk about him as if you are."

Having the information shoved in his face really made him think for a moment.

Did he like San? Well, he knew San was beautiful on the inside, his cheeks were the softest squishiest things in the world. His laughter was musical chimes he wanted to record and play on a loop whenever he was sad. To engulf San in a hug and tell him about the rays of sunshine that practically radiated off of him. To stay up until three am watching scary movies together, then run through the darkness of the room back to bed to escape the horrors lurking in the shadows. He wanted to kiss San's forehead and promise him he was what was right with the world and that he deserved the universe. He wanted to take Sam to a new cafe he heard was opening and try the menu with him just because he could, and take San on walks with him when he just couldn't manage to sleep last midnight. 

Wooyoung gasped suddenly, hand freezing in Yeosang's hair.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with San." He admitted aloud, shocked with himself.

"We know," the rest of the room chorused. For some reason, the thought gave him a warm fuzzy feeling.

When San picked him up the next morning, things felt lighter. He felt more at peace with himself as he opened the door to the other with a wide smile, inviting him in like he did every day before. He was much earlier than normal, after Wooyoung had asked him to be. He hadn't expected the other to agree to coming early, but he had readily. And, he swore he could smell food too. San brought food with him. Wooyoung led him to the couch, sitting him down before moving beside him, leaning against his side quietly with a gentle smile across his lips. His heart happily singing a tune to San that it knew the man couldn't hear.

"You wanted to tell me something, right?" San spoke as he handed Wooyoung a bagel he had brought from his bag. Wooyoung smiled at him softly, placing the wrapped bagel on the coffee table before turning back to San. He lifted his hands hesitantly to hover in front of San's glasses. Wooyoung wasn't wearing his yet- always preferring to slip the, on as they were leaving the apartment.

"Can I take these off?" 

"Okay," San affirmed, only because he knew he couldn't hurt him- since he couldn't see. Everyone else was gone, too. They were all alone, and with that in mind he gently pulled San's glasses from his face. Allowing the serpent to see him without a filtered hue for the first time. "Oh my god, Woo you're even more beautiful in full color," San praised, gently gripping his face between his hands. Wooyoung giggled softly, cupping San's cheeks with his own.

"Okay, I'm ready to tell you."

"Okay, so tell me." San teased softly, he could practically feel the distance between them, it was basically nonexistent.

"I love you." Wooyoung whispered, gasping softly when he felt something soft press against his lips. San's lips. They were plump, and warm, and soft. He melted against them, squirming closer to the other as he sighed in content, his heart singing a peaceful melody of praises. San pulled away slowly, his forehead resting against Wooyoung's as he caught his breather.

"I love you, so so much." San murmured against his lips.

Wooyoung smiled.

Wooyoung wasn't always blind.

There was a time in Wooyoung's life where he could see the world around him. But, he didn't need his sight to know that San was as beautiful as the pink cherry blossom trees he had watched blossom so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: if yall want, i will expand on this? if enough people comment they want more i may write kore for this au


End file.
